culturefandomcom-20200222-history
24th Annual Grammy Awards
The 24th Annual Grammy Awards were held on February 24, 1982 at the Shrine Auditorium in Los Angeles, and were broadcast live on American television. The event recognized the accomplishments of musicians during the year 1981. Quincy Jones was the major recipient of awards with a total of five Grammys. The much coveted 'Album of the Year' award went to Jack Douglas, John Lennon and Yoko Ono for Double Fantasy, and Song of the Year went to Donna Weiss and Jackie DeShannon for "Bette Davis Eyes". Award winners *Record of the Year **Val Garay (producer) & Kim Carnes for "Bette Davis Eyes" *Album of the Year **Jack Douglas (producer), John Lennon & Yoko Ono (producers and artists) for Double Fantasy *Song of the Year **Donna Weiss & Jackie DeShannon (songwriters) for "Bette Davis Eyes" performed by Kim Carnes *Best New Artist **Sheena Easton Children's *Best Recording for Children **Dennis Scott & Jim Henson (producers) for Sesame Country performed by The Muppets, Glen Campbell, Crystal Gayle, Loretta Lynn & Tanya Tucker Classical *Best Classical Orchestral Recording **James Mallinson (producer), Georg Solti (conductor) & the Chicago Symphony Orchestra & Chorus for Mahler: Symphony No. 2 in C Minor *Best Classical Vocal Soloist Performance **Richard Bonynge (conductor), Marilyn Horne, Luciano Pavarotti, Joan Sutherland & the New York City Opera Orchestra for Live From Lincoln Center - Sutherland/Horne/Pavarotti *Best Opera Recording **James Mallinson (producer), Charles Mackerras (conductor), Jiri Zahradnicek, Ivo Žídek, Václav Zítek & the Vienna Philharmonic Orchestra for Janáček: From the House of the Dead *Best Choral Performance (other than opera) **Neville Marriner (conductor) & the Academy of St Martin in the Fields & Chorus for Haydn: The Creation *Best Classical Performance - Instrumental Soloist or Soloists (with orchestra) **Zubin Mehta (conductor), Itzhak Perlman, Isaac Stern, Pinchas Zukerman & the New York Philharmonic for Isaac Stern 60th Anniversary Celebration *Best Classical Performance - Instrumental Soloist or Soloists (without orchestra) **Vladimir Horowitz for The Horowitz Concerts 1979/80 *Best Chamber Music Performance **Vladimir Ashkenazy, Lynn Harrell & Itzhak Perlman for Tchaikovsky: Piano Trio in A Minor *Best Classical Album **James Mallinson (producer), Georg Solti (conductor) & the Chicago Symphony Orchestra & Chorus for Mahler: Symphony No. 2 in C Minor Comedy *Best Comedy Recording **Richard Pryor for Rev. Du Rite Composing and arranging *Best Instrumental Composition **Mike Post (composer) for "The Theme From Hill Street Blues" *Best Album of Original Score Written for a Motion Picture or a Television Special **John Williams (composer) for Raiders of the Lost Ark *Best Instrumental Arrangement **Quincy Jones & Johnny Mandel (arrangers) for "Velas" performed by Quincy Jones *Best Instrumental Arrangement Accompanying Vocal(s) **Jerry Hey & Quincy Jones (arrangers) for "Ai No Corrida" performed by Quincy Jones *Best Vocal Arrangement for Two or More Voices **Gene Puerling (arranger) for "A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square" performed by The Manhattan Transfer Country *Best Country Vocal Performance, Female **Dolly Parton for "9 to 5" *Best Country Vocal Performance, Male **Ronnie Milsap for "(There's) No Gettin' Over Me" *Best Country Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal **The Oak Ridge Boys for "Elvira" *Best Country Instrumental Performance **Chet Atkins for Country After All These Years *Best Country Song **Dolly Parton (songwriter) for "9 to 5" Folk *Best Ethnic or Traditional Recording **''There Must Be a Better World Somewhere''-B.B.King Gospel *Best Gospel Performance, Traditional **The Masters V for The Masters V *Best Gospel Performance, Contemporary or Inspirational **The Imperials for Priority *Best Soul Gospel Performance, Traditional **Al Green for The Lord Will Make a Way *Best Soul Gospel Performance, Contemporary **Andrae Crouch for Don't Give Up *Best Inspirational Performance **B.J. Thomas for Amazing Grace Historical *Best Historical Album **Michael Brooks & George Spitzer (producers) for Hoagy Carmichael - From Stardust to Ole Buttermilk Sky Jazz *Best Jazz Vocal Performance, Female **Ella Fitzgerald for Digital III at Montreux *Best Jazz Vocal Performance, Male **Al Jarreau for "(Round, Round, Round) Blue Rondo à la Turk" *Best Jazz Vocal Performance, Duo or Group **The Manhattan Transfer for "Until I Met You (Corner Pocket)" *Best Jazz Instrumental Performance, Soloist **John Coltrane for Bye Bye Blackbird *Best Instrumental Jazz Performance, Group **Chick Corea & Gary Burton for In Concert, Zürich, October 28, 1979 *Best Jazz Instrumental Performance, Big Band **Gerry Mulligan for Walk on the Water *Best Jazz Fusion Performance, Vocal or Instrumental **Grover Washington, Jr. for Winelight Latin *Best Latin Recording **Clare Fischer for "Guajira Pa la Jeva" Musical show *Best Cast Show Album **Quincy Jones (producer) & Lena Horne for Lena Horne: The Lady and Her Music Music video *Video of the Year **Michael Nesmith for Michael Nesmith in Elephant Parts Packaging and notes *Best Album Package **Peter Corriston (art director) for Tattoo You performed by The Rolling Stones *Best Album Notes **Dan Morgenstern (notes writer) for '' Erroll Garner - Master of the Keyboard'' performed by Erroll Garner Pop *Best Vocal Performance, Female **Lena Horne for Lena Horne: The Lady and Her Music *Best Vocal Performance, Male **Al Jarreau for Breakin' Away *Best Pop Vocal Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal **The Manhattan Transfer for "The Boy from New York City" *Best Pop Instrumental Performance **Larry Carlton & Mike Post for "The Theme from Hill Street Blues" Production and engineering *Best Engineered Recording, Non-Classical **Bill Schnee, Elliot Scheiner, Jerry Garszva & Roger Nichols (engineers) for Gaucho performed by Steely Dan *Best Engineered Recording, Classical **Andrew Kazdin, Edward (Bud) T. Graham, Ray Moore (engineers), Zubin Mehta (conductor), Isaac Stern, Itzhak Perlman, Pinchas Zukerman, & the New York Philharmonic for Isaac Stern 60th Anniversary Celebration *Producer of the Year **Quincy Jones *Classical Producer of the Year **James Mallinson R&B *Best R&B Vocal Performance, Female **Aretha Franklin for "Hold On I'm Comin'" *Best R&B Vocal Performance, Male **James Ingram for "One Hundred Ways" *Best R&B Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal **Quincy Jones for The Dude *Best R&B Instrumental Performance **David Sanborn for "All I Need Is You" *Best Rhythm & Blues Song **Bill Withers, Ralph MacDonald & William Salter (songwriters) for "Just the Two of Us" performed by Grover Washington, Jr. & Bill Withers Rock *Best Rock Vocal Performance, Female **Pat Benatar for "Fire and Ice" *Best Rock Vocal Performance, Male **Rick Springfield for "Jessie's Girl" *Best Rock Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal **The Police for "Don't Stand So Close To Me" *Best Rock Instrumental Performance **The Police for "Behind My Camel" Spoken *Best Spoken Word, Documentary or Drama Recording **Orson Welles for Donovan's Brain References External links *24th Grammy Awards, from the Internet Movie Database 024 Category:1982 in California Category:1982 music awards Category:20th century in Los Angeles Category:1982 in American music